Orage d'été
by Loufiction
Summary: Oscar rentre d'une semaine seule sans André. Va-t-elle pardonner son geste honteux?


Oscar reconnaissait les paysages annonçant que le domaine de Jarjayes n'était plus très loin. Elle rentrait de son domaine normand où elle avait eu tout loisir de prendre du recul sur les derniers événements. Elle ralentit l'allure de son cheval afin de retarder l'inévitable confrontation.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Non, non : un Jarjayes ne recule pas ! Un Jarjayes affronte !

Mais un Jarjayes affronte pleinement préparé.

Il était hors de question que l'affrontement ait lieu sans qu'elle soit sûre de ses décisions. Elle voulait peser le choix de chaque mot. Et ces mots, elle les cherchait encore. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle pardonnait et qu'elle lui conservait toute sa confiance ?

André, son André, mon ami d'enfance, son confident, son ombre, son frère ... avait osé porter la main sur elle de la pire des façons possible entre un homme et une femme. La folie avait envahi ses gestes et son regard. Ce regard fiévreux qui n'était que douceur auparavant. Jamais elle n'y avait vu cette folie. Il s'était heureusement repris avant que le pire ne soit commis. Il était néanmoins allé trop loin. La confiance avait été brisée et elle pensait qu'il aurait fallu du temps pour la retrouver, si toutefois cela était envisageable.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Lui terré dans sa honte du geste accompli avait disparu le lendemain matin, incapable de la voir. Elle en avait profité pour partir à Arras, évidemment seule. Elle y avait passé une semaine entière à revivre cette scène encore et encore. A analyser chaque mot, chaque geste. A se demander comment il avait pu en arriver là. Sa métaphore sur la rose l'insupportait. Et puis … à force de ressasser, elle réalisa. Il l'aimait profondément, depuis des années. La souffrance qu'elle pensait endurer auprès de Fersen lui semblait désormais dérisoire. Aurait-elle était capable d'un tel geste après des années de souffrance ? C'était de l'ordre du possible.

Il s'était repris à temps et avait semblé complètement écœuré de la scène devant lui. Comme si son esprit venait de réintégrer son corps, comme si la raison avait repris le dessus sur le cœur. Ce cœur qui avait momentanément pris les rênes de son destin avec pertes et fracas. Il était effaré. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ce regard, Oscar ne l'avait que brièvement entre-aperçu entre ses larmes. Et cette phrase qui lui retournait le cœur « tu resteras à jamais celle que j'aurai le plus chérie ».

André l'accompagnait et la secondait depuis des décennies et qu'avait-elle fait de son côté ? Au premier de ses faux-pas, elle l'avait misérablement abandonné. Certes elle était la victime de son faux-pas. Mais au fil des jours passés à Arras, seule, elle se rendait enfin compte de l'indiscutable place qu'il avait pris dans sa vie. Non pas comme la place d'un fidèle serviteur. Cela, n'importe quel valet pourrait le remplacer. Mais cette calme et solide présence à ses côtés, cette douceur dans ses gestes, la tendresse qu'elle comprenait enfin dans son regard. Cette confiance qu'il lui donnait. Cette raison qu'il lui opposait parfois.

Elle arrivait désormais à la grille et pris la longue allée menant à sa demeure. Serait-il là ? En temps normal il serait venu à sa rencontre pour s'occuper de son cheval. Mais qu'était devenue leur normalité maintenant ? En faisait-il toujours partie ? Elle vit Grand-Mère sortir sur le perron afin d'identifier la personne qui arrivait. Elle héla un serviteur qui s'occuperait de son cheval. Visiblement, André n'était pas là.

« Ma petite Oscar, tu es de retour ! » l'accueillit-elle.  
« Ma foi oui Grand-Mère, les congés ne sont pas éternels, » lui répondit-elle « Où est André ? »  
« Parti faire quelques courses pour moi, il devrait être de retour ce soir. J'ai eu envie de l'occuper un peu, il erre comme un pauvre diable depuis ton départ. » Grand-Mère la regardait, cherchant une réponse dans son regard. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose de suffisamment important s'était passé entre ses deux petits. Une semaine l'un sans l'autre, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis l'école des officiers. Cette tristesse dans le regard de son petit-fils. Et cette fuite d'Oscar, car quoiqu'elle en dise, elle avait fuit !

« Très bien, je vais me reposer dans mes appartements, je le verrai plus tard, peux-tu me faire préparer un bain ? » demanda-t-elle en montant les escaliers qui menaient à son domaine.  
« Bien sûr ma petite », lui assura sa gouvernante.

Un bain s'avérait une excellente idée, elle put se détendre avant de le revoir. De plus l'atmosphère était extrêmement lourde, chargée d'humidité et d'électricité, un bel orage en perspective les attendait tous ce soir ou dans la nuit. Elle avait le luxe ultime de posséder une gigantesque cuve en cuivre lui permettant de s'immerger totalement ce qui lui facilitait grandement les choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de laver ses longs cheveux. Elle soupira d'aise tout en repassant son plan d'attaque. L'élément clé était sa traditionnelle tasse de chocolat chaud du soir. Il lui apporterait comme à chaque fois dans son boudoir et resterait pour l'écouter jouer au piano. Toutefois ce soir elle ne jouerait pas et ils auront une discussion raisonnable durant laquelle elle lui expliquera avoir compris et excusé son geste et tout redeviendra comme avant. Simple. Concis. Militaire. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Sauf qu'il n'apparut pas lors du souper. C'était de bien mauvais augure pour le reste de son plan. Ce fut l'une des soubrettes du château qui lui monta son chocolat, Grand-Mère étant désormais trop âgée pour gravir les escaliers menant à ses appartements si tard dans la soirée, ses yeux ne lui permettaient plus de les monter et descendre sans risque.

Soit. Passons au plan B. Qui n'existe pas.

Soit, créons donc ce fichu plan B ! Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout c'était bien là l'essentiel. Lui dire les choses n'aurait pas suffi, il fallait lui prouver que sa confiance lui était toujours acquise. C'était tellement simple lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer. Un simple regard suffisait. Une chaleureuse étreinte et tout était pardonné. Bon sang à quel moment avaient-ils perdu cette complicité ? Depuis combien de temps, hormis cette foutue soirée durant laquelle il avait perdu tout contrôle, ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée en sécurité dans ses bras ?

Un éclair zébra le ciel délivrant enfin Jarjayes de cette moiteur d'été. Les premières grosses gouttes se mirent à marteler les carreaux des hautes vitres du château. Le grondement du tonnerre était proche. Ce fut comme une révélation pour Oscar. Elle se leva en toute hâte et pris le plus discrètement possible la direction de la chambre d'André. Puisqu'il l'évitait, elle l'affronterait sur son terrain. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première nuit d'orage durant laquelle elle irait le rejoindre, loin s'en faut. Et la dernière remontait à si longtemps. Mais bon sang que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté du jour au lendemain sans même se rendre compte du mal qu'elle faisait au jeune homme ?

Elle stoppa, tremblante devant sa porte. Etait-il seulement présent ? Un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et elle retrouva le courage qui lui faisait défaut : elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Il dormait, à peine recouvert d'un drap. Elle déglutit. Non, vraiment ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. Cette fois-ci ils étaient adultes et pleinement conscients de ce que cela impliquait. Mais elle s'en fichait désormais. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui avait pas ôté sa confiance, qu'elle lui démontre l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie puisqu'elle était incapable de trouver les bons mots. Elle s'approcha, s'amusant quelques instants en constatant qu'elle connaissait toujours par cœur les planches sur lesquelles il ne fallait pas marcher sous peine de faire un bruit à réveiller les morts. Allait-elle vraiment oser le faire ?

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et éclaira furtivement le bel endormi. Il geignit dans son sommeil. La grimace affichée sur son visage n'augurait pas un sommeil très réparateur. De larges cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Oscar rougit subitement en réalisant qu'il était torse nu. Peut-être même complètement nu. Fi de tout cela, un Jarjayes ne recule pas face à l'adversité ! Adversité ? Mais n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille ! Se dit-elle mentalement. Allez, admet le ! Avoue-toi enfin que te retrouver dans les bras d'un André nu comme un ver est une perspective terriblement excitante !

Elle prit le temps de l'observer quelques instants. Bon sang mais depuis quand était-il devenu si séduisant ? Son torse était musclé, ses bras puissants. Elle en avait fait récemment l'amère constatation mais le voir ainsi, endormi lui permettait une meilleure vue. Elle fut tentée de suivre la course des muscles de son bras mais s'arrêta à temps, gênée.

S'agaçant elle-même, Oscar souleva le drap profitant de l'obscurité et se glissa au plus près de son ami de toujours. Instinctivement ses bras la trouvèrent et la rapprochèrent encore plus de lui. Son dos se trouvait maintenant contre le torse d'André. Elle était bercée par sa respiration. Ses bras entouraient sa taille, possessifs, mais tendres. Dieu qu'elle s'y sentait bien, elle avait retrouvé le sentiment de plénitude de son enfance.

Oscar connu alors une épiphanie. Voilà ! Voilà ce qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément en Fersen réalisant seulement en cet instant qu'il était incapable de lui offrir. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas André. Elle voulait faire comprendre à André qu'elle lui faisait toujours confiance mais elle venait plutôt d'ôter les œillères qui lui avaient masqué cette vérité toute crue. Elle l'aimait. Depuis toujours. Elle sourit dans le noir et se retourna contre lui pour continuer ce retour vers leur jeunesse. Elle se retrouva la joue sur son torse, heureuse. Comment avait-elle pu être assez sotte pour se priver de lui volontairement ? Et lui, quelles souffrances lui avait-elle fait endurer ? Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pour se perdre sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oh, elle pouvait se l'avouer maintenant.

André manqua de sursauter. Rêvait-il ? Elle était là, contre lui, son doux parfum reconnaissable entre mille. Seigneur quelle folie s'était encore emparée de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Elle pleurait à nouveau. Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, comme brûlé par ses larmes.

« Oscar ! Pardon, je … je ne sais pas comment j'ai … » il commençait à s'excuser lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans son lit. Il avait beau chercher, mais l'attirer de force dans son propre lit avec toute sa famille et les domestiques relèverait du miracle. C'était juste impossible. Ce qui signifiait …

« Chuuut » lui fit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. « Pas d'inquiétude, c'est moi qui suis venue. J'ai eu … uhm … » Bon sang comment lui dire ? Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se manifesta. « Peur de l'orage. Voilà c'est ça, j'ai eu peur de l'orage. »

Oscar, son Oscar était là, dans ses bras. Volontairement dans ses bras. Malgré la conduite odieuse et honteuse qu'il avait eue avec elle la semaine passée. André n'arrivait plus à la suivre. Il ne savait qu'une chose, maintenant qu'elle était là, il devait absolument s'excuser à nouveau, lui faire comprendre que cet instant de folie qui menaçait de tout détruire en eux ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

« Oscar … je suis désolé, terriblement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des hommes. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner cette horreur? » Il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh André, crois-tu vraiment que je serai ici venue ici dans tes bras si je ne t'avais pas déjà pardonné ? En fait, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est à moi de te demander pardon, » dit-elle, sereine.

André était complètement interloqué, lui avait-il fait perdre la raison ? Elle aurait dû l'injurier, le provoquer en duel, le frapper, le tuer même ! Or rien de tout cela, elle était là, souriante, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Ah, ou alors il rêvait toujours. Oui voilà c'était un merveilleux rêve qui allait tourner au cauchemar comme toutes les nuits depuis son coup de folie amoureux.

Elle caressa sa joue. Bon sang ce rêve était fichtrement réaliste. Autant en profiter le temps que ça durerait. Le ciel se déchainait dehors et les coups de vent devenaient très puissants. La fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entre-ouverte avec l'espoir qu'un peu de fraicheur envahisse sa chambre vola grande ouverte. Il se releva pour la fermer et retourna vers son lit. Oscar était toujours là dans son lit, assise maintenant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne rêve pas ? » dit-il tout haut.

Cela la fit rire doucement. « Non, pas plus que toutes les autres fois où je suis venue te rejoindre une nuit d'orage. » André ne savait plus comment se comporter.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et se glissa à nouveau dans ses bras. « Non, tu ne rêves pas » lui confirma-t-elle. « On va s'en sortir André, on va se retrouver tous les deux, comme avant. »

André ne bougeait pas, incapable de savourer ce moment qu'il rêvait pourtant de vivre depuis des années. Il repassait non-stop les dernières minutes dans sa tête tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout d'un coup l'une de ses paroles le marqua plus que les autres. « Tu veux me demander de te pardonner ? Mais Oscar as-tu perdu la raison ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant d'elle, ce corps contre lui était par trop tentant et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse à nouveau dépasser par cette folie.

« Absolument, je voulais te demander pardon d'avoir été aveugle si longtemps. Cette semaine sans toi a été la pire de ma vie. J'étais dans une rage sourde contre toi, contre Fersen, contre le monde entier à vrai dire. » Elle nota qu'il pinça les lèvres en entendant le nom détesté entre tous. « Puis j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais affreusement, et que je t'avais pris pour acquis, à tel point que je ne me rendais même plus compte de ce que tu représentais vraiment pour moi. »

André n'osait y croire. Il continua à la regarder en attendant qu'elle continue son explication. Elle s'était stoppée dans son élan, ne sachant plus comment continuer. Elle le regarda à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'as dit que j'étais la personne que tu avais le plus chérie dans ta vie, est-ce vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et son visage ne fut plus que tendresse. « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. » lui dit-il affreusement tenté de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle sourit et ses joues se mirent à rosir. Heureusement que la chambre était dans la pénombre.

« André … tu es mon compagnon d'arme, mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, » commença-t-elle. Il se renfrogna. Tout cela il le savait. Et cela ne lui suffisait plus. Oscar savait qu'elle devrait être sincère et aller au bout de sa confession. « Mais tu es tellement plus que ça André. Tu es mon roc, l'épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer sans craindre de jugement. Tu es le seul avec qui je puisse être moi-même, le seul à connaître la vraie Oscar. Tu es celui qui me connait mieux que quiconque, parfois même mieux que moi. Tu es celui sur qui je pourrai toujours compter, celui sur lequel j'ai parfois sans doute trop compté. Tu es celui qui connait tous les sacrifices auxquels j'ai consenti pour vivre cette vie. Tu es celui qui a essuyé mes larmes de petite fille élevée comme un garçon. Tu es celui qui me prenait dans ses bras sans se moquer de moi lorsque j'avais peur de l'orage. Tu es celui qui me remettait en selle lorsque je tombais, celui qui pensait mes blessures quand je rentrais des entrainements, celui qui m'a terriblement manqué lorsque je suis allée à l'école des officiers. Celui qui est tellement naturellement présent à mes côtés que j'ai fini par ne plus m'en rendre compte. »

Elle stoppa, à bout de souffle. Il la regardait, bouleversé par ses paroles. « Tu es toute ma vie André, comprends-tu cela ? » Elle se tut, bouleversée elle-aussi par la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle découvrait elle-même au fur et à mesure de cette discussion. Pour autant elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit l'essentiel, espérant que le reste soit suffisant. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au-delà pour l'instant. Il était tout d'abord essentiel qu'ils retrouvent cette confiance.

Un nouvel éclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre particulièrement retentissant la fit sursauter. Cela sembla tirer André de sa léthargie. Il lui ouvrit ses bras en lui souriant. « Viens-là » offrit-il. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle plongea dans ses bras si accueillants, si familiers, si rassurants. Il était vraiment la boussole qui guidait sa vie, bien plus que Jarjayes en lui-même, elle ne se sentait réellement chez elle que dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu s'enticher de Fersen comme la première courtisane venue au risque de perdre André ?

Celui-ci profitait de ce moment de réflexion pour enfuir son nez dans les merveilleux cheveux de la colonelle et la serra tout contre lui en frissonnant. Il n'osa pas lui proposer de retourner sous le drap pour se réchauffer mais la fenêtre s'étant à nouveau ouverte, il se retrouvait torse nu en plein courant d'air. Oscar se rendit compte qu'il avait la chair de poule et lui dit aussi simplement que lui « viens » en le dirigeant vers son lit.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel miracle ? Elle lui avait pardonné, et semblait même désormais l'encourager. Elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et soupira d'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, caressant ses cheveux soyeux et y déposant ses lèvres subrepticement. Oscar savait que jamais il ne tenterait rien de plus tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été absolument honnête avec lui. « Toi aussi tu sais, tu es la personne que je chérie le plus au monde » murmura-t-elle. Si bas qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Elle le sentit soudain frissonner à nouveau et resserrer son étreinte. Elle releva la tête pour tenter de lire son regard mais c'était peine perdue dans la pénombre de la chambre. Elle osa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il caressa la sienne et y laissa sa main. Elle comprit qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Elle lui devait la vérité brute.

Elle lui sourit, se sentant soudain plus libre que jamais. « Je t'aime André, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer ! » lui confia-t-elle. Ses lèvres fondirent alors sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné scellant définitivement leur réconciliation.


End file.
